dream_out_loudfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampire Diaries
The Vampire Diaries It is no secret that I love the supernatural. And with the vampires, werewolf, hybrids, witches, ghosts and doppelgangers, The Vampire Diaries qualifies perfectly. There are emotional scenes, cool action scenes, intense love scenes (wink wink) and stressing scenes. If you follow the show since the beginning, it's pretty much imposible to dislike it -except if you're not into awesomness. I can understand very well if you don't like Elena. With all the 'gotta save everyone' and the 'I love Steffan, now I love Damon. I love both, now I love neither'. She is really anoying at times, but she is honest and is played perfectly by Nina Dobrev. I like how she succeeds to make Katherine and Elena look completely different, even though playing both. At the beginning I wasn't thrilled by the idea of a brunette playing Elena, for she was described having beautiful blonde locks in the books. But once you see Dobrev portray Elena, you can't imagine anyone else playing her. Then there are the epic Salvatore brothers. Looking like their handsome self, we understand why Elena hesitates. Stefan is nice and caring. He will always want the best for her. But Damon will always fight for her. He is not afraid to get what he wants and what he wants is Elena. While Stefan is prepared to let go of her if it is best, Damon is selfish and is prepared to do anything to keep her. Damon has a cocky side and a specific sence of humor. He will crack a joke when you least expect it. Like in season 2, when Katherine calls after he killed Mason: "Oh, Mason is right next to me, although his heart is across the room." I might be the only one who laughed at that, but Damon always does the trick. Portrayed by Ian Somerhalder, Damon looks handsome and all man. Stefan is caring, like I said already. He is the boyfriend of your dreams. Being the type that gets you breakfast in bed, complete with a rose, he's the guy you never want to lose. He is your best friend, the person you tell everything. But is that enough? Could anyone handle someone who is constantly worrying? I think that once you see Stefan coming alive with Paul Wesley, all of that doesn't matter. And then the guy hated by everyone, but loved by his fans (me being one of them), Klaus is the ultimate bad guy. Even though he is hard on the outside, Klaus has a heart. In love with Caroline and caring for his family, Klaus doesn't really know how to love or to be loved. He is lonely and making hybrids doesn't really help. I for one, am looking forward to the moment when he will finally have his happily ever after. And you? Who is you favorite character? Which Salvatore brother would you pick? Are you looking forward to Klaroline? Tell me what you think in the comment section below. ~Ashley